


Richie Tozier vs. the Lesbians

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Background Femslash, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gen, High School, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Character, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: But he's not homophobic, don't worry. I mean it's Richie after all.Oneshot/drabble





	Richie Tozier vs. the Lesbians

Richie and his best bud Bev were walking down the hallway of their highschool. Suddenly Richie stopped so fast that she almost ran into him. There were a pair of girls holding hands in front of them.

“Ew,” Richie muttered.

Bev raised an eyebrow. “What the fuck, Rich? Since when are you a homophobe?”

“Hey!” Richie put his hands up. “It’s not my fault it’s disgusting.”

Behind them, Ben frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“I just don’t understand how anyone cannot like dick!" 

“That’s gay,” Bev muttered, and Ben nodded. But in the good way.


End file.
